1. Field
The subject matter described herein relates generally to data processing networks and, more particularly, to systems and methods for automatically logging into a user account.
2. Related Background
Many people are users of more than one email account and/or more than one account of another type (e.g., social network, online shopping, etc.). In a single day, a typical user may access the user's personal email account a few times to handle personal communication and access the user's work email account a few times to handle communication for work. The accesses to the accounts may switch back and forth.
To further complicate the situation, a user may access different accounts using one device (e.g., a mobile device, tablet, laptop, desktop, etc.) or from any one of two or more devices. Often, it is confusing to maintain knowledge of which device is used to log on to which account, and if an account is left open (e.g., logged on) on a device that should not have been (e.g., exposing to security and/or privacy risks).